I'll Always Love You More
by ClaceForever16
Summary: Jace and Clary are living together 3 years after book 6. Will Jace ever propose to Clary? What happens when Clary gets kidnapped? Lots of fluff, lots of lemons, a little bit of drama. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Clary**

Clary sat back in her desk chair and sighed. Every boy she saw she thought was Jace and she kept being disappointed when it was just some stranger. She grabbed her sketchbook and pencils and starting sketching what first came into her mind. She drew the angular cheekbones and defined jawline with his beautiful golden, tawny eyes and his silky light blonde hair. She drew a light outline of his broad shoulders and finally added angel's wings on his back. Jace was her angel and he was the only person she would ever feel this way about. The picture seemed to stare back at her as if he was really there. Clary could never truly capture his beauty in drawings. He was just too ethereal.

She jumped a little when she heard a knock on her apartment door. She scrambled out of her chair and threw her sketchbook onto her bed. She ran across the living room and slid slightly on the shiny hardwood floor. She threw the door open and there stood Jace. He looked at her in that way which made her feel wanted and beautiful. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist clutching her tightly. It was the best kind of hug. The hug that said "I've missed you so much and I'm so glad you're back." He buried his face in her hair and she clasped her hands behind his head. "I missed you! You're in big trouble mister. You left me with my mom and Simon for 3 weeks" She said her voice muffled by his shoulder. He pulled her back and looked in her bright green irises. "You have no idea how much I missed you. Also, what's wrong with Simon? Besides being dead." He said and she shivered seeing his expression.

"He's been really moody lately." She said distantly. "Are you alright?" She said becoming increasing concerned for him. "I'm fine. I just really missed you." He said. She squinted at him skeptically before he picked her up her hauled her over his shoulder and she shrieked. "Put me down!" she said through fits of giggles. Jace dropped her unceremoniously on the couch and sat down next to her.

She sat up and looked at him. He looked tired. She hadn't noticed at first but now it was blindingly obvious. The dark circles under his eyes, the bitten nails and she could tell he had lost some weight by the way his clothes hung more loosely on him. "What happened in Idris? And don't say it was nothing because I'm not stupid." she said tracing small circles on the back of his hand with her fingertips. She loved his hands. Warm and delicate but also tough. "Every time I'm away from you I get so nervous that something is going to happen to you. It's so difficult for me to be far away from you. You're like a magnet, Clary, every time I'm away from you it's like some force is pulling me back to you. Being apart from you for so long… I just couldn't handle it" He said brushing his fingers across her face. She closed her eyes and laid against his shoulder. It felt nice to have him there. Real and comforting.

Clary didn't want to admit to herself that it felt good knowing he missed her as much as she missed him. "I know. I feel the same way. And I know this sounds cheesy and stupid but it's like I can't be away from you without feeling physical pain." She said and he leaned his head on top of hers. "I promise I'll take you with me next time." He said into her hair.

Jace pulled her back and looked at her with an expression of a child who just got caught stealing a cookie. His eyes were wide and serious and he looked faintly guilty. "Being back in Idris. I don't know. I just feel so alone there even when Isabelle and Alec come with me. I always feel alone when you're not with me…" He smiled sadly and she felt her heart skip a beat. She felt stung on his behalf.

"Well there is no one I would rather spend a Sunday afternoon with than you. But not Saturday afternoon. That's strictly Clary time." she said hoping to cheer him up. He chuckled and said

"What about Saturday evening?" He said a look of mischief in his eyes. She felt a surge in her chest but suppressed it, trying not to giggle.

"Nope still me time" She said as seriously as she could with him smirking at her.

"What about Sunday evenings? Would you like to spend them with me too?" He said and she smiled at him.

"I don't know. Maybe you can stay but only if you bring me Chinese food from that place over on 6th" She said smiling innocently

"Why you sneaky little redhead!" he said and placed a kiss on her forehead. She giggled like a little girl and he laughed. Jace was one of the few people who made her feel truly happy, like she could just be herself and not worry that he would judge her. "Well let's go get Chinese food then. They were your terms and you have to come with me if I am to accept them." He said and got off the couch leaving Clary feeling a little cold without the warmth of his body heat.

She got up too and slipped her shoes on. The rate at which they had seemed to return to normal was astonishing but also she was grateful that nothing had changed. Despite her suspicions that something else had happened in Alicante she tried to let it go and enjoy being with him, for now. Jace grabbed her hand and she locked the apartment door behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Clary's hand fit perfectly with his and sometimes he wondered if they were made for each other. He always rolled his eyes at those annoying mundane couples who said they were "made for each other" but this was different. From the first second he saw Clary he knew she was special. There was something about her. He not only fell in love with her strengths but her flaws too. She was brave, beautiful, smart, funny, artistic and the most amazing girl he's ever met. But she was also self-conscious, best friends with Simon, and she tended to run headlong into bad situations despite Jace's protests. But that's why he loved her. Because she was flawed, because she didn't try to be perfect all the time. He looked at her and smiled to himself. How did a guy like him end up with such an amazing girl.

"What is it?" She said and looked over at him. Her eyes were as green as grass and her hair stood out like the one flower in a dead desert landscape."Oh nothing I was just thinking about how beautiful you are." He said and she beamed. She turned towards him and kissed him. It was a sweet kiss, they were in the middle of the sidewalk after all but never the less it was nice to kiss him again."You, Jace, are quite the charmer." She said and he laughed against her lips. She pulled back and he pouted looking like a small child who had his candy taken away. "Hey. Why'd you stop?" He said his golden eyes darkened to an amber color from the mix of the fading light and desire. She giggled and said "You have to catch me first!" and she sprinted down the sidewalk. She knew that he would certainly catch her very quickly but she didn't care.

"By the angel" He said and ran after her. He caught up to her almost immediately and wrapped his arms around her waist. He bent his head down so his mouth was next to her ear and said "Got you," She shivered a little and laughed. He put his hand in hers and they continued walking and laughing, time flying by in the odd way it does when you're with someone you love. They soon reached the chinese restaurant and ordered their meal. As the were sitting in the slightly dingy restaurant Jace stared at Clary. Clary could feel Jace's gaze but kept her eyes locked on the crowded street outside assuming he was looked at something behind her. She finally turned to meet his eyes. "What is it? What are you staring at?" She asked turning to look behind her but all she saw were some empty tables. She turned back to him raising her eyebrows. "You. I'm staring at you." He said very seriously with the slightest hint of mischief in his gold eyes. They got their food and walked out into the chilly autumn air. Jace wrapped his free arm around Clary's waist and she smiled.

 **Thanks for checking out my story! Please review, it makes my day. Also there will be many chapters to come so don't worry. Sorry I know this one is short but the next one is pretty long. Love ya! -Meg**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

When they got back to the apartment Clary set the brown bag on the counter and turned to Jace. "So do you want to watch something or just-" She was cut off by Jace wrapping his arms around her and running his long fingers through her hair. Thoughts flew out of her head like feathers scattered on the wind and she rested her hands on his hips to steady herself. "Clary," he said in that voice he reserved only for her. Deep and vulnerable. "I love you so much. You make me better and I'm so glad you're in my life." He leaned his forehead against hers and she felt his warm breath on her cheek. "Jace," she said looking into his beautiful eyes. "There's a leaf in your hair." He laughed and turned to look in the mirror next to him. "Where is it?" He asked. She plucked said leaf out of his hair and waved it at him and smiled before whispering, "I know your secret. You've been trying to hide it, but I figured it out."

He looked at her and leaned close to her ear and softly asked, "And what would that be?" She ran her fingers through his feathery hair and brought her eyes back to his. "You've been keeping a secret leaf collection. Don't try and deny it, I know it's true. I can't believe you would hide this from me." She tried to keep a straight face but he just stared at her and she finally laughed.

"Did Alec tell you? I'm gonna kill him. It was supposed to just between us! What are parabatai for?" He grinned at her and his eyes were light. They hadn't turned on the kitchen light and it was twilight. The shadows made his beautiful face look even more angular, the shadows catching all the hollows of his face, and his gold eyes seemed to glow.

She leaned up and pressed her lips to his. At first it was a sweet and gentle kiss but grew more heated his hands sliding down her body and she tangled her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. His licked along the seam of her lips until she opened her mouth to him. He stroked along her mouth making her groan which in turn made him groan. She pulled back and looked at him. "Maybe we should go to the bedroom?" And nodded towards the door.

"Are you trying to get me into your bed, Clarissa?" She giggled and he smiled though she could tell he was trying to keep a straight face.

"I am. Are you going to accept my invitation?" Instead of nodding he picked her up and she almost squeaked. Clary wrapped her legs around his waist and closed her eyes as he kissed the sensitive spot on her neck. She felt him start to walk them towards their room and she steadied herself on his shoulders. He opened the door and kicked it closed behind himself. He landed next to her on the bed and something sharp jabbed into her back. "Ow!" She yelped and he suddenly froze.

"Did I hurt you?" There was anxiety in his voice and she laughed nervously.

"No I landed on my sketchbook." She pulled the book out from underneath her and waved it at him. She felt him relax slightly and let out a breath of relief. "I promise you, Jace, I'm not as breakable as I may seem." She pulled him back down to her before he could answer. He tasted like Jace, sweet and a little salty and he smelled good too. Soap and sweat and the cologne she gave him a while back.

Their kisses became more heated and passionate. Each pushing and pulling at the other, trying to get closer. She nipped at his lower lip and he groaned and pulled back slightly. "You're alright with this? I know I just got back-" He was cut off by her flipping them quickly and pushing him against the pillows. He raised his eyebrows in surprise at her sudden aggressiveness. She leaned forward and put her lips right next to his ear and whispered seductively, "I've been wanting this since the day you left for Idris. I told you before and I'll say it again, I'm not fragile. I _want_ you Jace."

He looked up at her and smiled "I want you too." And they began kissing again, much fiercer this time, a clash of tongues and teeth. She straddled his hips and bent over him, her hair falling around them like a curtain. When she sat back she felt a bulge in his pants and smirked, "If I knew how much of an affect I have on you I would've tried this awhile ago." The lighting in her room was dim but she thought she saw him blush slightly. Seeing Jace look at all flustered or vulnerable was rare but at the same time very special. It meant he trusted her completely. Her heart gave a little flutter as if to say _hey I'm here_.

She looked back down at him and it was her turn to blush. He was looking at her like she was a small miracle and she knew that he only noticed her. She bit her lip before he leaned up and kissed her. It was gentler and sweeter. It was a loving kiss, a trusting kiss. It was all she needed to completely relax.

Clary pulled her shirt off over her head and then shimmied out of her shorts. Jace looked faintly surprised but his eyes darkened looking at her and his pupils were blown wide. She leaned forward and kissed him before he pulled off his shirt and jeans as well. Clary was left in a simple white bra and boyshorts. Jace was wearing dark blue boxers and she again felt her face flush. After all these years and she still felt nervous whenever they were in bed together. She ran her hands over him. His muscles and flat stomach. The scars left by runes long ago used up. He moved his hands from her thighs to her hips and flipped them again.

He leaned on his elbows on either side of her, keeping his weight off her delicate frame. He reached behind her and unhooked her bra in one deft motion. She giggled and he looked at her one eyebrow raised. "Is something funny?" He said with a mixed expression of confusion and mischief.

"I think you're getting better at taking my bra off than I am. Should I be worried that you've been practicing?" She said, her eyes light. He laughed slightly and cradled her cheek.

"Yep, I've been making Alec wear one so I can practice taking it off. Magnus gets quite jealous at times but no matter for I _will_ be the best at removing all undergarments pertaining to my girlfriend." He said, waving her bra in front of her pointedly. She laughed and in retaliation pulled off his boxers.

She raised her eyebrows and said "I can remove undergarments too," and waved his boxers at him in the same way "And I'm faster."

"As true as that may be, I am still the champion." And he shimmied down her body and pulled off her panties with his teeth. She shivered and he smirked at her. As he climbed back up her body she sighed and said,"Alright, I concede, you are the underwear king." He grinned looking very pleased with himself and she threw a pillow at him. He grunted and she laughed, she loved catching him off guard.

"You know, I should get that on a t-shirt ' _I am the underwear king'._ Don't you think? It would be a great ice breaker at parties." He raised one eyebrow and she kissed him. He looked sweet and sexy at the same time and she couldn't help but kiss him. She loved how he could always make her laugh, even in moments that could be considered serious to most people.

Clary's tongue slid into his mouth and he sucked on it making her moan. Jace pulled away and began kissing down from the sensitive spot on her neck and moved to her breasts. He blew on her nipples until they were erect and then began sucking on the left one while massaging the right. She wanted him to do more but the way he massaged her breasts felt so good and all she could do was close her eyes and moan quietly. Finally she groaned while she arched against him, wanting more, but he pressed her back down with his hips.

After he'd had his fun there he moved down until he was right in front of her most intimate area and he blew hot breath on her clit. She wrapped her fingers in the sheets and arched again but he held her down with his arm. Then suddenly his tongue had flicked out and he was running it along her seam. He swirled it around her clit and she moaned. He reached deeper and she began moving her hips to match his stroking. She could feel herself nearing her climax and suddenly Jace had moved back up her body and she opened her eyes. "Why? Why'd you stop?" She asked and he smirked at her and leaned in to put his lips next to her ear.

"Not yet" He whispered seductively and she felt a shiver go up her spine. She moved over and straddled him, her hips floating just above his. He sucked in a breath and she lowered her lips to his. At first it was a chaste kiss, a press of lips, but she deepened it and he licked along her lower lip, asking for entrance. After a moment she granted it and his tongue stroked into her mouth. She pulled back, both of them were a little breathless. She sat back and felt his erection behind her. She sat there, gauging how long he could last. After only a moment or two he twitched and groaned. "Please Clary." He said and she smirked at him.

"Is the legendary Jace Herondale begging? Why I would never of guessed it." But she took his member in one hand and ran it along her slit. He groaned and she slipped him inside of her and lowered herself down. She lifted herself again and he thrust up into her suddenly making them both moan. Her breasts bounced as she did and everytime she went down he thrust back up into her. He began sucking on her nipples and she groaned.

Suddenly Jace flipped them so he was over top of her again, his body pressed against her. He slipped back inside of her and began thrusting into her even harder than before, their moans filling the room. Clary was steadily calling his name and his forehead was beaded with sweat. Jace interlocked their fingers and pushed his hips against hers roughly. He felt her walls clench and knew she was so close. He angled his hips upwards and to side and her head fell against the pillow.

"Jace," she moaned mid sentence "Do that again. Hit that spot again." He furrowed his brows and tried what he did before. Her body shook and she moaned "Right there…" He continued pounding into her, hitting that specific spot. She gripped his biceps and dug her nails into his arms. His eyes almost rolled back from the intense feelings of pain being mixed with pleasure. She began to meet his thrusts with her own ones and he growled and nipped at her shoulder. Clary rolled her hips counterclockwise and Jace saw black spots dance before his eyes. Her walls clenched and she said "Jace… just a little more… nngh" He felt her climax and he followed shortly after, thrusting a few more times, riding out his high. He rolled off her so as not to crush her and she was still shaking, her eyes shut tight. Jace smiled at the reaction he could still get out of her.

Once she had stopped shaking she looked over at Jace and smiled. He grabbed his shirt for her and a pair of boxers for himself. After putting on their clothes, he pulled her towards him and she leaned her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her slim waist. Her hair smelled sweet and when she closed her eyes Jace could see her long lashes brush her pale cheeks, sprinkled with freckles. "I love you, Jace." She murmured into his shoulder and he smiled. Despite the three years he'd been with her, his heart still fluttered whenever she said those four words. "I love you too, Clary." He kissed the top of her head. Jace felt so incredibly grateful that she was in his life and soon her even breathing made him fall into a deep sleep. The kind of sleep that feels so soft and relaxing that you don't want to wake from it.

 **Someone pointed out that my story shouldn't be rated M. That's a good point because** _ **most**_ **of it is just cute fluff. However I sometimes have lemons like this one hence the rating. Sorry for the confusion. Hope you liked it! Chapter 2 was super short but this one is my longest so it balances out don't you think. Review!- Meg**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Clary rolled over was surprised to find the other side of the bed empty and cold. She opened her eyes and looked around. Jace was nowhere to be seen but she did hear a faint sizzling coming from the kitchen. She stood up and put on the first underwear she saw which happened to be a pair of lacy panties. She wandered into the kitchen and found Jace cooking bacon and eggs. He was wearing black sweatpants and no shirt. She took a minute to just look at him. _He really is gorgeous_ she thought and suddenly looked away her cheeks flushed.

He looked over at her and smiled, one of his real smiles, it was sweet and gentle and full of love. "I made breakfast" He said gesturing to the eggs

She smiled and said "I noticed. Thank you." She moved forward and wrapped her arms around him. His skin was warm and soft. She smiled and suddenly she was in the circle of his arms. He stroked along her shoulder blades and she shivered. He bent down and kissed her. This kiss was different from last night, it was lacking the raw passion, this kiss was sweet and gentle.

She pulled away and said "Jace, your eggs are burning." He turned quickly and cursed under his breath. She laughed and jumped onto the counter behind him, her legs hanging over the edge. She watched as he tried to save the obviously doomed eggs and felt a wave of affection for him. He sighed and dumped the eggs into the trash. "Clary you are such a distraction. I may have to get rid of you if I am to make good breakfast." He said jokingly and she giggled.

"Good idea. Then maybe you'll be able to cook something desant for once. Although I'm not sure which one of us gets Church." He turned around and grabbed her and began tickling her mercilessly. "Jace… st-stop!" She said through fits of laughter.

"Never! You insulted my cooking, an unforgivable crime!" He exclaimed and she pushed him away but they were both grinning. She jumped off the counter and looked at the rather scorched looking frying pan. She looked at Jace and he had furrowed his eyebrows.

"Well, we're out of eggs. What should be do for breakfast?" She asked and he looked slightly sheepish. She loved seeing this Jace, the Jace who just seemed like a normal 20 year old guy who burned his girlfriend's breakfast.

"I suppose we could go to Takis. Although if we do we should probably invite Alec and Isabelle. And if we're inviting them then we have to invite Simon and Magnus. God damnit now we have a huge group of people!" He said looking frustrated and Clary raised her eyebrows. He looked at her and asked "What?" And she giggled.

"Why do we have to invite the others? Can't we just go alone?" He glanced at her and smiled a knowing smile.

"If only it were that easy. However last time I went to Takis without inviting them, they were horribly offended. They really love the food and it's made even better when I'm there." He said and smirked. She smacked his arm but she was smiling. Jace could seem like an arrogant asshole but in reality he was quite sensitive and insecure. That's one of the many reasons she loved him. Clary never got sick of him. The way you never get sick of a beloved pet, cookie dough ice cream or your favorite book.

"Okay if we do have to go out in public I should probably put on pants." She said and he glanced down at her bare legs. His eyes traveled back up her body in a way that made her shiver. He was looking at her like she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. She blushed and bit her lip.

"You know, I think you should stay in what you're wearing. I like it…" He trailed off and wiggled his eyebrows at her. She looked him over as well. At his flat stomach, the ridges of his abs, his narrow waist and the indentations above his hip bones. His legs and arms were graceful like a dancer. She moved her gaze up to his face. His sharp, angular face, bright blonde curls and golden eyes that were so captivating. He was an angel and he was hers.

"Well unfortunately I don't think the rest of Manhattan would appreciate me not wearing pants. It also goes both ways, I would love you to stay in that outfit. But the conventions of society require us to wear clothes." She turned to go put on a full outfit and she could feel his eyes on her. Once she got to her room, she looked around for a pair of pants. She grabbed a pair of jeans, a bra and a loose blue tank top.

After Clary changed she made sure to grab a shirt for Jace, knowing he would thank her. He was standing in the kitchen, texting Alec or Isabelle and looking frustrated. She threw his shirt at him and he caught it without looking up. After a moment he looked up and smiled. "Thanks for grabbing me a shirt. You look beautiful as always. Although, I liked the other outfit better." He winked at her and put the shirt on.

She winked back and said "You can see it again when we get home." A smile spread across his face and his eyes were full of mischief. She chuckled and slipped her shoes on.

"I can't wait to get home now." He said and she glanced toward their bedroom before looking over at him expectantly. "Aren't you forgetting something?" She asked and he looked down at his bare feet. He grabbed a pair of boots and they left. Both excited for what would happen when they got home.

 **Not my best but I hope you enjoyed. Also, sorry for the bad editing. I would make up an excuse but honestly I'm just lazy. More lemons coming up! Please review- Meg**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

After a rather pleasant breakfast at Takis and a seemingly never ending subway ride, Clary and Jace arrived back at their apartment building. They quickly hurried up the stairs both anxious to get inside.

Clary had been teasing Jace throughout breakfast. Licking her lips, looking at him seductively, running her hand lightly over his crotch, bending over to grab her napkin and brushing her chest against his lap. In return he'd been secretly whispering things he would do to her when they got home and the gentle throbbing between her legs had arrived and not left. She could tell Jace was dealing with something similar and both of them were desperate for release.

Immediately following the apartment door closing after them, Clary found herself pressed against said door. Jace was looking at her with wild eyes, full of desire. He leaned down as she leaned up and their lips crashed together with a force that sent a shock through both of them. They were shuddering and gasping, breath mingling and Clary pulled back slightly.

"You know what I need?" She said and looked up into his angelic face.

He smirked and quirked an eyebrow, "What would that be?" He said looking down at her through his dark eyelashes. That was something Clary had never understood, he had such fair hair yet such dark lashes. Not that it particularly mattered at that moment.

"I need a shower. Care to join in? We would be saving water of course." She said and he grinned, his eyes dark, pupils blown wide so that the irises were just rims of gold. Clary's heart gave a little flutter and she felt that familiar surge in her chest, like they were magnets and were always straining to get closer to each other.

"Well you know how dedicated I am to saving the environment, I suppose if we were saving water then it's the most logical option. I'll race you!" He said a took off towards the bathroom, his shirt already flung over his shoulder, his pants following shortly after. Clary was on his heels, her loose shirt easily flung off and she was struggling out of her jeans. She unhooked her bra with one hand and pulled her underwear off with the other and by that time she and Jace had reached the bathroom.

"Okay, you win." She said slightly out of breath. He was beaming when he turned around. Then his eyes traveled down her body and his lips parted slightly. He was looking at her like she was a star. Bright and beautiful. She looked him up and down and smiled too. At his bare chest, the runes and scars covering his entire body, his honey colored skin. She reached past him and turned on the shower and soon the small bathroom was full of steam.

Clary stepped into the warm water, pulling Jace after her. The water felt good and she closed her eyes and tilted her head back, letting the water soak into her hair and run down her neck. Jace seeing that her neck was exposed began to suck on the sensitive spot behind her ear. She placed her hands on his hips and he moved his mouth down to her breasts. Using his hands and fingers and tongue to massage them. She moaned quietly and she could feel his member twitch every time she moaned.

Suddenly he lifted her up while turning and pressed her against the wall. She sucked in a breath from the sudden aggression but then smiled and pressed her lips to his. She reached down and grasped his member in her right hand. He lurched forward at the sudden contact but caught himself quickly and began thrusting along with her hand.

He groaned but had to make her stop before he came. In the blink of an eye he had bent down and blew hot breath on her most sensitive area. He clasped his hands on her hips as his tongue flicked up along her slit, swirling around her clit. He then pushed a finger into her and she moaned. After a few good longs pumps his fingers we coated. Clary was gripping his shoulders and her eyes were shut. He added two digits and she let her head fall back against the shower wall. He could tell she was close and right before she climaxed, he pulled away and stood back up.

Clary opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow before he lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He slipped into her and her mouth opened in a silent 'Oh'. He began to thrust into her, angling his hips to get different reactions.

"Harder" Clary said and he smiled. Jace was trying to be gentle with her but she really could take a lot. He suddenly slammed up into her and her head fell onto his shoulder. He continued to thrust up into her harder and he could feel her walls clench making him groan at the sensation. She squeaked and he felt her climax. He followed a few moments later.

They slid down the wall, the shower still running, and Jace was reminded of how exhausting sex really is. Clary looked ready to fall asleep on the shower floor. He stood up and grabbed two towels. He wrapped Clary in one and wrapped another around his waist. He picked her up and walked them to their bedroom. He dried her off and she put on one of his shirts and he put on a pair of boxers. The climbed into the sheets and Jace turned and wrapped his arms around Clary's waist. Her breathing evened out almost immediately. He sighed, a content sigh, and fell asleep too.

 **More lemons as promised. The next few chapter won't have any lemons, just fluff. The next one will be in chapter 10. Sorry. But I'm uploading chapters 2-10 today so you should be able to skip the fluff. Although why would you? Ok thanks for reading and as always review my beauties - Meg**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

When Jace woke up it was mid afternoon. Clary was still wrapped in his arms, looking incredibly peaceful. He carefully lifted his arms and she snuggled closer to her pillow. He smiled as he realized that this was the exact life he wanted, here with Clary. She turned over in her sleep and he looked at her. Her pale skin sprinkled with freckles, and curly bright red hair. She said it was too bright and unruly but he loved her hair. A tendril of it fell across her face and he reached out and tucked it behind her ear. She stirred and her eyes slowly fluttered open and he was looking into her beautiful green irises.

"Hey," she said, her voice still a little thick from sleep. He felt a flutter in his chest. She was so gorgeous, so small but full of so much spirit and personality. She raised her eyebrows at him and whispered "Is everything okay?" He took a breath and laughed.

"Yeah everything's fine I was just thinking about how beautiful you are." He said and her eyes widened slightly as they always did when he told her she was beautiful. She smiled a shy smile and bit her lip. She reached a hand out and placed it on his cheek before lightly pressing her lips to his. It was sweet and gentle, a silent ' _I love you'._ He reached out and grasped her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Jace lost himself in the kiss, any stress floating away. He remembered when training was the only thing that would help relieve stress, it made him forget his problems. Then he met Clary and everything changed. From the moment he first saw her he knew that she would change his life forever. And she did, for the better. The cold feeling of battle or even training was nothing compared to kissing Clary. Kissing her was like floating and falling all at once. Before Clary he'd never really understood why couples kissed so much, it seemed unnecessary and sometimes kind of gross. Now he understood, kissing the person you love is like flying, energy coursing through his veins making his whole body sing.

Clary pulled away, smiling. Her hands were resting lightly on his upper arms and they were warm against his skin. She glanced behind him at the clock before bringing her eyes back to him and giving a rare mischievous smile. Her green eyes were dark and her pupils were wide. He raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"What is it?" He asked and glanced behind him at the clock. It read 2:30 and he suddenly remembered Clary mentioning something about a meeting at 4:00. Suddenly all in a rush he understood the look of mischief. They had an entire hour before Clary would have to leave. Jace felt a grin spread across his face and saw the expression mirrored on Clary's. She bit her lip and straddled him, bending over him, her lips inches from his. She brushed her lips across his but didn't fully kiss him. He tried to lean up to deepen the kiss but he pushed him back against the pillows gently.

He traced her fingers down his bare chest, along his stomach and back up again. She repeated this until Jace finally groaned and she smiled. She had definitely won out on this one. She pressed her lips to his and he groaned again. This time she didn't stop him as he deepened the kiss. After a few minutes of heavily making out Clary pulled away before rolling out of the bed. Jace tilted his head at her questioningly and she laughed. "Sorry that was really sudden. I remembered that I promised to help Izzy get ready for her date with Simon before my meeting at the institute which means I need to leave now. I'll see you later tonight." She said with a wink before wandering into the living room in search of her shirt.

"What's going on tonight?" He called to her, sitting up but not getting out bed just yet. She poked her head around the door and she looked a little offended. Jace thought for a second and almost hit himself. It was date night. He'd completely forgotten. He had also not made any plans or restaurant reservations. "Oh shit sorry. I'm such an idiot. It's date night." He said inwardly kicking himself for forgetting.

She smiled from the doorway before turning to find her jeans. "It's ok. It's been a busy few days for you. We can move it to tomorrow if you want." She called over her shoulder. He thought for a second before shaking his head. No, he wouldn't do that.

"No it's fine. I'm sure I'll figure something out." He said and wiggled his eyebrows at her. She laughed and walked back into the room, fully clothed but wearing mismatched socks. He smiled to himself. She always said that she could never find matching socks because demons stole them.

Clary grabbed a pair of boots with a low heel and smoothed down her hair. She looked in the mirror before grimacing and pulling her hair into a bun. She then walked over to the bed, giving Jace a quick kiss before running out the door. "I'll see you later! Love you!' She called. He quickly replied "Love you too" before the door swung shut behind her.

 **Another crappy short one! Sorry I didn't have much time to write this one and didn't revise much. Hopefully you liked it. I've decided to only upload until chapter 9 today because chapter 10 needs work. Review!- Meg**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Clary rushed to the subway quickly, realizing that she may not have time to help Isabelle before her meeting. After clinging to a pole on the train since all the seats were taken and getting more than a few glances at her low cut tank top, Clary finally departed the train and walked briskly to the institute. She walked through the really rather impractical large double doors into the institute and reflected on the first time she'd walked through those doors.

She was with Jace and Simon. Astonished and confused. Frightened and excited. Some part of her had known that everything was about to change. How new and foreign the place had seemed, now it just seemed like home. She thought about how many generations of shadow hunters had been where she was now. It was almost as if their ghosts surrounded her. She arrived at the old fashioned elevator and without even having to think about it pressed the second floor button.

As soon as she stepped out the doors she was tackled. She took several steps back, trying to get her balance back and looked down at the small warlock child clinging to her. "Hi Max," She said still a little surprised. She picked him up and hugged him fiercely before saying, "where are your dads?" Her question was almost immediately answered by Magnus and Alec strolling down the hall towards them, hand in hand. Max ran up to meet them and the glimmer of affection in both their eyes as they looked at their son made Clary feel like she was intruding upon and private moment.

"Hey Clary," Alec said looking up at her and smiling. "Were you ambushed by Max?" She laughed and looked at Max again who was staring back at her with stunning bluish-purple eyes.

"I was indeed," She said and Magnus gave her a questioning look as if to say _why are you here?_ "I'm here to see Maryse. We have a meeting." She said in answer to Magnus' silent question.

"Ah, she did mention something about that earlier." He said and stepped aside to let her pass. "We'll talk to you later, after your meeting."

"Okay thanks. Good to see you Max." She said smiling at him and he grinned a gap toothed smile back at her. She walked down the hall to the library and took a breath before entering. Maryse was sitting at a table with a book, a pen and some paper, frantically scribbling something. She looked up at Clary as she walked in, her hair so similar to Isabelle's. Although her hair was streaked with gray and pulled into a tight bun.

"Oh Clary, good to see you. Do come in." She said and her tone carried a slight hint of tension as did her face. Clary crossed the room to sit opposite Maryse and looked at the older woman expectantly.

"You wanted to meet with me? I'm assuming it's something to do with the vampires and werewolves again." She said, clasping her hands in front of her.

"You're quite perceptive," Maryse noted before leaning forward and looking Clary in the eyes. "They are having yet another dispute over a possible territory and you seem to be the only one who knows how to diffuse the issue. We have temporarily kept anyone from even going near the area but the 'peace' won't hold." She said making air quotes around the word peace.

"Hmm yes I do agree. That is an issue we must resolve quickly." Clary said trying not to let her anxiety show on her face. She also had a habit of adopting a very proper vocabulary and tone in Maryse's presence. It was a subconscious effort to make herself appear older and more experienced.

"I wanted to let you know before tomorrow. Both clans have agreed to meet with you and Jace tomorrow night. Is that alright?" She said obviously hoping it would be. She looked tired and strained. She often did these days. The combination of having a grandson, being head of the institute and her recent divorce with Robert was obviously taking a toll on her.

"Yes, yes of course. When tomorrow night?" She said quickly hoping to relieve some of the stress put upon Maryse. Maryse sat up and smiled.

"I'm glad. You have such skill with matters such as this. At 7 o'clock tomorrow we will meet at the edge of central park." She said obviously relieved that Clary had accepted to help.

"Alright I'll be there. Do you need anything else?" Clary said. Maryse shook her head.

"No you may go, I'll see you tomorrow night." She said quickly returning to her book. Clary stood up and waved goodbye before leaving the library. The meeting had been unexpectedly short and Clary wondered if Isabelle still needed her help to get ready. Clary looked at her watch and realized she had plenty of time before date night with Jace. Shrugging her shoulders she began to walk down the long hallway to Izzy's room.

 **Not my best but not my worst either. I know the meeting was super short but I couldn't really do dialogue with Maryse in it. Too boring. Anyway next chapter has lots of Isabelle. I know a lot of people (including me) really like her so I did my best to accurately portray her. Let me know what you think. Thanks!- Meg**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

When she entered the room she was hit with a cloud of face powder and perfume. Isabelle's black and pink striped bedroom was covered in clothes, shoes and makeup. When Clary first went in she thought it had been hit by a tornado that had recently picked up a Victoria's Secret. But now she found it quite comforting.

"Isabelle?" Clary called not seeing her in the room. She looked around at her vanity, covered in makeup products and jewelry. All things that baffled Clary to no end. She looked up to see Isabelle wander out of the bathroom, looking incredible. She was wearing a tight black dress with a skirt that flared out and stiletto heels. Her dark hair was curled and cascaded down her back. Her makeup was dark and sexy and Clary just gaped.

Isabelle chuckled before saying "Hi Clary. You're late by the way." Clary bit her lip and blushed guiltily.

"Obviously you didn't need any help getting ready. You look amazing. Honestly Isabelle it's not fair." Clary said shaking her head but she was smiling. Isabelle grinned.

"You think simon will like it. It's pretty dark but that should be ok right?" Isabelle said. Underneath the confidence in her voice was a trace of worry.

"Like it? He'll love it Isabelle, he won't be able to take his eyes off of you I promise." She said and Isabelle nodded obviously feeling better from getting Clary's approval. "You know, it's kind of a coincidence. I have date night with Jace tonight too. Not that he remembered until I reminded him." She rolled her eyes and Isabelle gasped looking at her tank top and jeans.

"You're wearing _that_ to your first date night since he got back? Now really Clary after all these years I thought I would've taught you _something_ about fashion!" Before Clary could reply Isabelle had grabbed Clary's wrist and pulled her towards her closet. She rummaged through her large assortment of dresses before pulling out a sparkly green dress in the same style as Isabelle's. It was gorgeous, covered in small sequins with a black belt around the waist.

"Oh yes this will work perfectly. It's too small for me anyway so you can keep it. Oh and one more thing," She said handing Clary the dress and turning to rummage through a drawer. She examined the dress more closely. The dress Isabelle was wearing was sleeveless with a sweetheart neckline. This one had small scrunched up sleeves "This!" Clary looked up to see Isabelle holding up a push-up bra and blushed fiercely.

"Isabelle!" She exclaimed through her teeth and flinched when Isabelle threw it at her. Clary caught it and gave her a questioning look.

"It goes with the dress. Just trust me it'll look great." She said then walked out the door and closed it behind her to give Clary some privacy. Clary reluctantly put on the bra and the dress which fit her perfectly and to her surprise and slight annoyance, the push-up bra really did look nice. She looked in the mirror for a minute before walking back into Isabelle's room. Isabelle turned and looked at her.

"Woah, you look gorgeous. Your eyes really pop with that color. You should wear it more often." She remarked before grabbing a pair of black heels and thrusting them at Clary. She groaned at the prospect of heels but trusted Isabelle's judgement.

After about half an hour of Isabelle poking at her with eyeliner and lipstick and insisting on putting her hair in a complicated braided updo, Isabelle declared Clary to be ready.

Clary turned to look at herself in the mirror. Her eyes looked intense with the black eyeliner and the red lipstick made her pale skin look bright. The dress hugged her torso, giving her the illusion of curves. She did have to marvel at Isabelle's talent.

Finally she glanced at her watch and cursed. "By the angel it's already 5:30! I have to be at the apartment by 6 o'clock, Isabelle. What am I gonna do?" Isabelle gave her a look of sympathy and shrugged.

"I guess you better hurry," She said and Clary stood up quickly and opened the door. On her way out Isabelle called, "Good to see you, you look like a million bucks!"

"You too. Good luck on your date!" And she shut the door behind her.

 **Did I do Izzy justice? I hope so. Also I thought it would be fun for Clary to get a bit of a makeover before date night. And I feel like Isabelle would do that. Let me know if I should change anything or if you want more Isabelle. I'd be open to writing some Sizzy and Malec fics if you guys want. Thanks!- Meg**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Clary realized to her great annoyance that running in heels was incredibly difficult and not to mention terrifying. She thought she was going to break her ankle at any moment as she rushed back to the subway and in turn the apartment. She arrived at 5:59 and it was truly a wonder how she wasn't late. She made sure to smooth her hair down just incase any pieces had come loose before opening the apartment door.

She was greeted by the apartment lit only by candle light and rose petals scattered across the floor. The entire apartment had a soft golden glow to it and the smell of roses filled her nose, a large contrast to Isabelle's fake spelling perfumes. She gasped at how romantic and thoughtful it was. She took a few careful steps inside, admiring all the things Jace had done in the short time she was gone.

Jace stepped out of the shadows wearing a black dress shirt and a gray vest. He was wearing slacks and to her great amusement, shadowhunter boots. He looked incredibly handsome. And sexy. Very sexy. She looked back up at his face to see he was looking at her, his lips parted, his eyes traveling from her face to her body to her fancy hair.

"Wow. You look-incredible. I mean you always do but damn Clary. Did Isabelle do this?" He asked sounding obviously very aroused and slightly surprised. Clary blushed and looked down at her shoes. Was it really that obvious? Was her fashion sense _that_ bad?

"Yeah she forced me to do a full makeover after pointing out I was very underdressed in a tank top and jeans. I was almost late because she kept fussing." Clary said in a rush. She felt anxious although she wasn't sure why. It was only Jace. Maybe because Isabelle had put such an emphasis on how important their first date since he got back was.

Jace walked up to her and tilted her face up to look at him. "You are beautiful no matter what. No matter if you're wearing lots of makeup and a truly stunning dress and very uncomfortable looking shoes or just a tank top and jeans. You'll never be any less beautiful, okay?" He said and he sounded so sincere and confident in what he had said that she couldn't resist and reached up to press her lips to his. She pulled back and dropped her head onto his shoulder and looped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. They didn't hug enough. He automatically put his arms around her and she felt so safe at that moment.

"God Jace how do you always know exactly what to say. I love you so much and I will always love you," She murmured into his shoulder and he hugged her even tighter

"And I love you just as much if not more. I'm always going to be here okay? Through it all. I belong to you completely," He said into her hair. She pulled back slightly to look at him and he stared right back, his entire face open and full of love.

"Jace," She said quietly. "I hate to ruin the moment but I'm starving. Can we postpone to cuddling to after I've eaten?" He laughed and dropped him arms, walking over to the small table they had which had a single candle in the center.

"Of course. I'm hungry as well. It was hard not to eat it while you were gone," He said pulling out Clary's chair for her. Once she took her seat Jace crossed to the kitchen counter and grabbed something. He sat down opposite her and placed a box on the table. Pizza. Of course, he knew her all too well. Well enough to know that she would much prefer a pizza over a fancy steak.

She laughed and said, "you really know the way to my heart don't you?" He grinned and from under the table he produced a two liter bottle of cola, her favorite. He poured it into the champagne glasses and his eyes danced with amusement.

"We must remain classy, don't you see? Fancy glass and silverware but also, pizza and soda is much better than steak and champagne. It is a delicate balance." He said and she chuckled silently.

"Oh yes. What would we be if we weren't classy on date night?" She said, playing along. Jace laughed, a musical sound that made Clary smile. She wished she could paint laughter sometimes. Just with colors. No concrete pattern or image. She considered what paint she would use. Watercolor most likely. She shook her head returning to the present moment with Jace who was explaining how concerned he was about lighting the apartment on fire from all the candles.

"That would be bad indeed." She agreed as they dug into their pizza and soda. They talked and talked. Jace describing Alicante and the current events going on there. Occasionally cracking jokes to lighten the mood. Clary talked about the constant unrest of the vampires and werewolves. About how she was always called upon to diffuse the situation. The plans that were made for tomorrow night to settle a territory. She confessed how nervous she was about the whole thing and how she was glad he was coming with her. With anyone else, except maybe Simon, she wouldn't have said that but with Jace it was different. She trusted him enough to be fully honest and vulnerable.

He reassured her that it would be alright. She talked about how big Max was getting and how he'd tackled her when she arrived the institute. The evening stretched on as the finished their pizza and cookies. They kept talking. Finally Clary yawned and stretched.

"Jace. You were right, these really are uncomfortable shoes. How about we go put on our pajamas and watch a movie?" She suggested, looking for any excuse to change into something more comfortable and wash her face. Plus she'd promised that they would cuddle later. It was later.

Jace seemed to agree as he stood up and walked to the bedroom without another word. She smiled and followed. She _finally_ got to change into a pair of lounge pants and a loose t-shirt instead of the uncomfortable dress. She washed her face and when she came back out Jace was wearing sweatpants and was just picking up a shirt. Clary held his wrist and smiled at him shyly.

"Maybe you could leave the shirt off?" She suggested, looking at him and biting her lip. He tossed the shirt on the dresser and grabbed her hand and lead her to the small living room. They cozied up on the couch, Jace holding Clary so securely yet so gently. They watched a movie and occasionally kissed or giggled at a funny part. _This is nice,_ Clary thought to herself and sitting there in Jace's warm safe embrace she fell asleep, content.

 **I** _ **love**_ **writing about cute simple things like date night. Not my most detailed one but I didn't want to ramble either. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. It makes my day. Keep a look out I'll be posting chapters 10-12 very shortly- Meg**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

When the movie ended Jace looked down at Clary to see that she was fast asleep in his arms. He smiled before gently lifting her and carrying her to the bedroom. She snuggled into his shoulder but didn't wake up. _She must've been pretty exhausted_ Jace thought. She rarely fell asleep during movies.

Jace gently placed her on the bed and pulled the covers over her. He climbed in beside her as quietly as he could. Despite his efforts she stirred and her eyes fluttered open. "Hey," she murmured, her voice still a little thick from sleep. "Did I fall asleep during the movie?" He nodded and she blushed, a sight Jace found adorable and amusing all at once. "Sorry I've had a tiring day. I didn't mean to fall asleep on date night though." She looked slightly sheepish and he smiled before kissing her lightly.

She scooted closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her slim waist. Her fingers tangled in his soft hair. Their kiss became more heated and they pressed to get closer. They were pressed together, Jace's tongue slipping into Clary's mouth. She moaned which in turn made him moan. His hands were feverishly running up and down her body. He quickly removed her shirt and pants. She pulled off his sweatpants, leaving them both clad in only their underwear.

Before she knew what was happening, Clary was pinned underneath Jace and he was holding her hands above her head. He leaned down and kissed her again, nibbling at her lower lip. She already felt herself starting to get wet just from him touching her. He pulled back only slightly and asked, "would you want to try something different tonight?" in a very seductive voice, low and a little raspy. His pupils were blown wide and his lips were slightly swollen from kissing and Clary guess hers were too.

"What did you have in mind?" She said, his hand was still holding her hands above her head but it didn't hurt. Jace was always so careful with her. He grinned devilishly and she began to wonder what he was planning and if she would like it. He pressed his forehead to hers and his breath was warm and sweet against her cheek.

He then moved his lips to her ear and whispered, "close your eyes. Keep them closed, and no talking." Clary shivered and nodded, closing her eyes. She felt him roll off of her and she frowned slightly. Just as she was about to ask where he went she felt warm breath blow on her nipple. The unexpected sensation made her groan quietly and suddenly his mouth was on her breath. Gently sucking and biting. She fought to keep quiet as he had said to but it felt so good. He moved to her other breast while massaging the first one gently.

After he'd had his fun there he trailed light kisses down her stomach until he was just above the waistband of her lacy panties. He took it in his teeth and pulled the panties down her legs and slipped them off over her feet. He pulled away again and she pouted, the pressure between her legs was throbbing and she desperately needed him to touch her.

Then his tongue flicked out and swirled around her clit. She couldn't help it this time and moaned loudly, clapping a hand over her mouth. He ran it along her folds before he pushed two fingers into her. After a few good pumps Clary had almost drawn blood from biting down on her tongue to keep from moaning or calling his name. Having her eyes closed made the sensations so much more powerful. She wondered where he'd learned this. Maybe he'd just thought of it on his own.

Then he pulled away yet again and she heard the quiet rustle of clothing. Suddenly he was rubbing his erection up and down her folds. Finally he pressed himself into her, traveling deeper and deeper before pulling back out again. She gasped, it felt so good to finally have relief from the constant throbbing.

He sped up and began to pound into her harder. She gave up on not talking and she was soon steadily calling his name. Although she kept her eyes shut tight. She rolled her hips counterclockwise and Jace moaned, "Fuck Clary," before leaning over her. She in turn groaned and her breathing became heavy.

"Nggh, Jace just a little more-" She wasn't able to finish her sentence as she felt her stomach tighten, "Jace I'm gonna," she managed to get out as he began to angle his hips different ways, making her get so close to her climax.

"Clary I'm about to-" He moaned and then with one final thrust they came together. Clary's whole body going rigid as her body orgasmed. A wave of pleasure went through her and Jace rolled off her so as not to crush her. She was still shaking when she opened her eyes to look at Jace. He was laying next to her, propped up on an elbow. He smirked at her and she laughed.

"I wasn't sure I was going to like your plan, but that was amazing." She said fully turning on her side to look him in eyes. He smiled, looking very pleased with himself.

"What can I say, I'm talented." He said with a smirk and she just shook her head. He stood up and grabbed their pajamas from where they had been tossed to the floor, conveniently "forgetting" Clary's pants. Once they had put them back on, Clary curled up on her side and Jace fit her body to hers, his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Best date night yet, baby. I love you." Clary whispered and Jace kissed the top of her head.

She snuggled closer to him as he replied, "Good, I'm glad we didn't burn the apartment down. I love you too." She smiled to herself before closing her eyes and drifting to sleep, safe in Jace's arms.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Clary woke up around 10 o'clock and after a lovely brunch with Jace, Isabelle, Magnus and Alec, she returned to the apartment. She knew it would take awhile to plan out what she would have to say to the vampires and werewolves. To plan out how to settle the territory dispute. She decided it would be best to take notes and write down some bullet points on what to say so she could practice in the privacy of her own home.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts and plans that she jumped when Jace placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. He raised his eyebrows at her with a mixture of surprise and amusement at scaring her. She scowled and looked defiantly back at him.

"Welcome back. You've been working all day and it's nearly 5:30 so we should probably eat something and get ready to go. I would suggest gear, you probably won't need it but knowing our luck, you can never be too careful." He said very cautiously, taking her hand and helping her out of the chair she had been sitting in for hours. Her body ached from lack of movement and she stretched her arms over her head in an attempt to work out the stiffness in her back.

Her shirt rode up slightly and Jace glanced at her stomach. She looked at him with her eyes narrowed and made a motion as if to say 'I'm watching you' by moving two fingers to point at herself then to him. He laughed and held up his hands in mock surrender. He backed up, keeping his eyes on her and grabbed two plates before slowly approaching her as if she were a wild animal. She finally smiled and they had a pleasant, if quick, dinner.

Throwing on their gear and putting weapons in every place that wouldn't make the blades obvious to onlookers, a runed Jace and Clary left their apartment for the park. They had made lots of plans and backup plans in case something went wrong but Clary still felt rattled. She had a weird feeling that something was going to go horribly wrong and Maryse had specifically asked for _both_ Jace and Clary which meant it was pretty serious.

When they arrived at the park Clary gasped and Jace's eyes widened. She felt like she was in some horrible nightmare. Vampires and werewolves were savagely attacking each other while the occasional shadowhunter tried to intervene and was tragically struck down. Clary shook her head, trying to figure out a course of action. In the past it had been a conversation and negotiation, occasionally a verbal altercation, but never a full on fight.

She took a calming breath and glanced at Jace, who nodded to say he would just follow along. She pulled out a seraph blade and Jace did the same. She stood up a little straighter before shouting, "Stop! Right now! I will not ask again!" before whispering the name of an angel to her seraph blade, causing the vampires to hiss and back away. Shocked that it had actually worked, Clary flicked her eyes from the werewolves, some human, some wolf, to the vampires. Both were covered in blood.

"This territory does not belong to either clan currently. Therefore fighting over it is futile. If we cannot come to an agreement then the Clave will take the territory permanently." Clary knew that the Clave couldn't actually do that but hoped that no one saw her bluff.

Lily, the leader of the vampire clan, took a step forward before addressing Clary with a voice full of contempt and outrage, "Oh really? I distinctly remember our clan discovering the territory before these savage beasts tried to claim it. Plus it is close enough to the Hotel that it should've been ours anyway." She raised a challenging eyebrow at Clary and Jace shot Lily a warning look.

"Maybe you should just keep your mouth shut, _vampire_." A werewolf whispered loudly enough for everyone to hear it. Lily's fangs snapped out and she lunged at the werewolf. Clary cursed and jumped forward, grabbing Lily's arm and pulling her backwards.

"How _dare_ you touch me _Nephilim_!" She exclaimed, pushing Clary away from her with enough force to make Clary stumble slightly. Lily gestured to another vampire standing next to her and suddenly Clary felt strong, cold hands holding her arms tightly. She kicked out and spun away from the vampire, raising her seraph blade but before she could do anything else, Jace had sprung forward. He hit the vampire hard with the hilt of the blade, and the he crumpled to the ground.

The vampires collectively cried out and sprang forward. Clary, despite her best efforts, felt herself being carried away from Jace. She heard him calling her name but there was nothing she could do in the confusion. The werewolves had begun attacking again and the vampires were attacking the other shadowhunters. Suddenly someone had wrapped one arm around her waist and one hand clamped down over her mouth.

She screamed into the hand a tried to kick out at the man but he hit her hard on the back of her head and she slumped forward. The last thing she saw before blacking out was Jace's terrified face as he tried to struggle towards her through the crowd of fighting vampires and werewolves.

 **Hi everyone, sorry for not updating in awhile, I've been traveling. Anyway, I decided to add some** _ **drama**_ **! I felt like the story was just too happy. Don't worry there will still be fluff and smut but it just needed something else. Also I apologize for the terrible writing, I'm awful at action or fight scenes and I'm too stressed to write anything better. Ok thanks for reading! Love ya and please review!- Meg**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

When Clary opened her eyes she soon wished he hadn't. The room she was in was very dimly lit but from what she could see the walls were splattered with blood. It was small, with stone walls and a single flickering light overhead. She felt as if she'd been trapped in a horror movie.

As Clary tried to sit up she felt a sharp pain at the back of her head and her vision went a little fuzzy. She quickly decided it would be better to stay down, as she didn't want to black out yet again. She finally looked down at herself. Her boots were nowhere to be seen and her gear was gone, leaving her in a tight black tee shirt and black leggings. She assumed that all of her weapons were gone as well as they had all been stashed in her gear.

Kicking herself internally for getting so distracted, Clary tried to evaluate the situation she was in. It was obvious that she had been kidnapped and most likely by either vampires or werewolves. That thought brought tears of fear and despair to her eyes and she quickly wiped them away. _Stay calm,_ she thought, _assess the situation and find a way out_.

She glanced at the single, small, presumably locked, door across the small room and sighed. It was steel and probably very thick, she wouldn't be able to break it or the lock. Clary still didn't know where she was and who took her. She was fairly certain it was the vampires as Luke would be furious if the werewolves had done this. _If vampires did this,_ she thought, _then to get past them I would need a seraph blade or…_ she jolted slightly making her head hurt worse. _Holy water_! _Of course, and maybe I still have the one in my shirt._ She quickly glanced down at her chest, inside her shirt. She had put a vial of holy water there in the worst case scenario occurred with the vampires, which it had. She smiled as she saw the vial and pulled it out of her shirt.

Staring down at the small bottle she was surprised when the door creaked open and there was a faint clicking sound. She gripped the holy water in her hand, holding onto it as if it were her only hope of surviving, which it probably was. A vampire strolled in, wearing a black suit with slicked back dark hair. His skin was pale and she could see the black veins underneath it, which meant he hadn't eaten in awhile. Trailing after him was Lily, in a sharp gray pantsuit and heels, owing the clicking she had heard earlier.

The vampires shut the door behind them and Clary gulped, no matter how many years of training how to handle bad situations and how to fight, it was difficult to fight the feeling of sheer terror flooding through her. Lily smiled and her fangs snapped out as she said, "Hello, Clarissa." She walked towards Clary slowly, her hands clasped behind her back. "You're probably wondering why you're here, aren't you?" She looked expectantly down at Clary, who was still unable to sit up but tried to look menacing from her position on the floor.

"I know why I'm here, _Lily,_ " She spat, putting an emphasis on her name. Lily raised her eyebrows in mock surprise and crouched down to get a closer look at Clary. Clary kept her gaze steady and defiant, despite the fear she felt.

"You do? Well go ahead and tell me, this should be interesting." She said, and her eyes danced with amusement and she cocked her head at Clary, awaiting an answer. Clary thought carefully, and quickly, as she needed to give Lily an answer.

"I understand that the land disputed tonight was originally yours, however, it's public property now and if we had given it to your clan you would've eaten every mundane that stepped onto it. The werewolves will at least stay away from the mundanes."

"Ha! Stupid little girl, _you're_ here because _every_ single time those mutts try to take our rightful land you always give it to them." Lily was breathing heavily and flecks of spit flew as she talked, "Vampires never win. _You_ are biased towards them because your stepfather is the pack leader! I don't see why they even allow you to be the "diplomat". You're just a dumb little bitch with the "angel boyfriend", well hey guess what life isn't a fairytale! So until the Clave gives us back our land, you're stuck here, so I suggest you behave." And with that she turned and stormed out of the room, leaving Clary bewildered and in pain on the concrete floor.

...

Jace slammed his knife point first into the library table and yelled, "Will you just be quiet! Clary has been kidnapped, we have no idea where she is and all you idiots are doing is arguing! We need to find her, it's been 12 hours and we've done nothing!" Jace was panting and every person in the room was staring at him with a mixture of fear and disapproval.

"Jace," Magnus started carefully, "we're doing all we can, we have no clue as to where she is and all we're trying to do is find a place to start. We don't even know who took her and my tracking spells aren't working."

Alec piped up helpfully, "Actually I think we've all agreed that it was most likely the vampires. They were the most angry about the deal and since Clary was the negotiator…" He trailed off as he saw Jace's face. He smiled guiltily at Jace and Magnus who were glaring at him, "Sorry, I'm just trying to help."

"Yeah well you're not!" Jace exploded and after seeing Alec cringe away from him a look of guilt crept across his face. "Sorry Alec, you're not the one to blame here." He turned back to Magnus and asked, "Alright, how are we going to _find_ her?" Magnus started to open his mouth but Jace held up a hand and said, "No I don't want to hear who we _think_ it is, I want to _find_ her, so if you can't tell me at least a way _to_ find her, you can stay silent."

Magnus sucked his teeth and took a calming breath, trying not to yell at Jace. "We know where Lily usually takes her… captives," he said carefully, trying to avoid saying the word 'victim'. "We can send you and a few shadowhunters to go check it out, it's not a guarantee that she'll be there, but it's our best shot." He shrugged slightly and looked expectantly at Jace.

" _Finally_! Why the hell couldn't you have said that to start with!" He threw his hands up in exasperation and turned to leave. Alec jumped up and gestured to a few other shadowhunters to join him as he followed Jace out the library door.

After they had gotten their gear and weapons together, they left the institute in a swarm of black, Jace stomping ahead, scarily silent. They took the subway and within 15 minutes they had reached the ominus house that Magnus had said was where Clary might be.

It was something straight out of a horror movie, decrepit and dark, with boarded up windows and a slanted roof. Jace didn't even hesitate. He moved quickly and quietly inside, Alec a just behind. The house was a maze of twisting dark hallways and occasionally they would see blood splatters or bloody handprints on the walls. Jace assumed the dungeon would be in the basement so he crept down a creaking wooden staircase towards the basement, becoming more grateful for the light-footed rune he had on his upper arm with every step.

…

Clary dragged herself to a sitting position and had to immediately lean on the wall behind her, her head spinning and her stomach lurching. She blinked hard and opened her hand, looking at the small vial of holy water, possibly her only hope of escape. With a deep breath that hurt her broken rib, she struggled up and stood, leaning heavily on the concrete wall. She breathed quickly, feeling like fire was raging throughout her body. She groped along the cold, hard wall, her vision blurry and the room spinning around her. Finally she reached the door and pulled out the extra stele she had hidden in her hair. With trembling fingers she unlocked the door and pushed it open carefully.

The vampire standing guard a few feet away was large and muscular, covered from head to toe in fresh blood. She shivered at the sight of him and was sure that if he as much as looked at her, her knees would buckle and she would pass out, the prospect of fighting him was out of the question. She opened the vial and crept up behind him, very grateful for the stealth training Jace had given her. She tapped him on the shoulder, and when he turned she threw the holy water in his eyes and as he screamed, she used her last burst of adrenaline and ran. She ran, up the old wooden bloodstained stairs and kept running, blindly and without direction.

And suddenly, she ran into a wall, no not a wall, a person. Jace. She briefly glanced at his shocked face before her vision went black and she crumpled to the floor, Jace's arms reaching out for her frantically.

Jace was creeping down the stairs when he heard running and heavy breathing, he stopped and drew out his seraph blade, ready for a fight. When Clary, her bright red hair matted with dried blood, ran right into his chest. He immediately grabbed onto her arms as she pleadingly glanced at his face before her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell to the floor. He grabbed onto her waist and scooped her up into his arms, turning to Alec with a look of panic. Alec immediately ran to him and checked Clary's pulse and nodded at Jace. After this brief exchange they immediately left, without a word. Rushing back to the institute.

…

When Clary opened her eyes she was in the institute infirmary, propped up on at least 4 pillows and laying next to her was Jace, his arm protectively around her waist. She looked down at her arms, covered in iratzes, and tried to remember what happened after she escaped that horrific room. As she sat there, remembering the holy water, and the stairs and Jace's arms around her as she fell, he woke up. She looked at his sleepy face and smiled, his golden hair was rumpled and his eyebrows were drawn together in a look of concern. He blinked and said, "You're awake, how are you feeling? Are you in pain? Am I hurting you?" He went to draw his arms away but she shook her head.

"No don't, I feel better with your arms around me, I always do." His smile was heartbreaking, sad and loving and so very open. So very unlike how Jace usually looked. He brushed a hand lightly over a bruise on her cheek, that same look of worry on his face. She closed her eyes, savoring his touch, trying to forget about the pain in her face and her head and her ribs. He kissed her lightly before he pulled away to look under the bandage on her forehead.

Jace found it difficult not to cry, he usually had no issue shutting down and hiding his feelings completely, but Clary looked so fragile, so hurt, that he couldn't bear it. He checked her injuries, making sure that the iratzes had continued to heal them and repeatedly asking her if she was in a lot of pain, to which she always responded that she was alright. She was so tough, no matter what, even when she didn't have to be, it was one of the things he loved about her. He thought back to when they had returned to the institute, the look of fear and worry of Magnus' face as he had rushed them to the infirmary. He remembered how broken she had looked, extremely pale with a black eye and bruised cheek, her head bleeding and her chest rising shallowly and inconsistently.

He had refused to leave her side even when Magnus forcefully told him to move away, that he had to work. After the iratzes and magic had started to work, Magnus had left and Jace had curled up next to Clary's sleeping form, wrapping his arms around her and falling into a deep and fearful sleep. But she was back, and she was alive. And for that, he was so grateful. After he'd checked her all over, making sure she was ok, he looked back at her face. She was crying, silently, tears sliding down her cheeks. He was startled and immediately said, "Are you ok?! What's wrong, what did I do?"

She laughed slightly at his worry and caressed his cheek, "I love you. I love you so much, you are the best man I've ever met. You've done nothing but make me see how incredible you really are." And that pushed him over the edge, he started crying, tears falling onto the white sheets. Clary looked surprised but then pulled him up and kissed him, hard. Her hands slid into his hair and he gripped her waist, and they continued kissing for many minutes after.

 **Oh my god. Wow I'm SOOOOOOO sorry, I haven't updated in so long and I'm really really sorry. And I left you on a badly written cliffhanger, I will try to write some smut by the end of February, I really do apologize, life gets crazy sometimes. But I did update, I hope you like it. Again I really apologize. I** _ **will**_ **update soon, I promise. - Meg**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Three days later, Magnus deemed Clary well enough to go home but insisted that she call him if _anything_ seemed wrong. She had rolled her eyes and reluctantly agreed, grabbing Jace's hand and leaving before Magnus made her promise anything else. When they had finally arrived home Jace turned to her and yet again asked, "You sure you're really ok?" Instead of responding with the semi-automatic 'yes I'm fine' she grabbed him and kissed him, hard. He gasped slightly in surprise at her sudden aggression but then his arms wrapped around her back and he pulled her closer to him so their bodies were pressed tightly together. He moaned into her mouth and she slid her hands into his soft hair. She bit his lip playfully, pulling back only slightly to look seductively into his eyes.

He pushed her back until she was pressed against the front door, his lips mashed into hers. His hands were roaming her body, while her hands tangled in his hair and shirt. Jace pressed his body even harder into Clary's and she groaned. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his slim waist. Still kissing her, he turned and walked them to their bedroom, kicking the door closed behind them. He spun around and fell onto the mattress, Clary lying on top of him. She pulled away slightly to breathe and looked into Jace's bright gold eyes with her bright green ones. He cradled her cheek in one hand, his other hand on her waist and his eyes were full of love. He moved close to her ear and whispered, "what did I do to deserve you?" His breath was warm on Clary's face and it moved her hair slightly. She closed her eyes and turned her face into his hand and sighed.

She murmured in reply, "you loved me, and you saw me, like no one else ever has. I can't help _but_ love you Jace, you're my angel." Clary opened her eyes and saw the love and desire that filled Jace's. He seemed to be speechless, a rare occurrence. Instead of replying he just leaned up and kissed her. It started out soft and loving but quickly turned heated and frantic, tongues twisting and hands roaming. Clary fumbled with Jace's shirt, trying to lift it up over his head, before finally managing it and running her fingers down his hard chest. He pushed his hands up under her shirt until she raised her arms and allowed him to practically tear it off her body. He deftly unhooked her bra and she threw it behind them onto the floor. Clary was straddling Jace's chest, her knees on either side of his abdomen. He was looking up at her half naked form with a mixture of desire and amazement.

Clary sat back and felt the bulge in Jace's pants and smirked. "Someone's excited now aren't they?" She said and slid down his body until she was at the waistband of his jeans. Before Jace could even reply she had undone the fly and was rubbing him through his underwear.

"Fuck." He whispered and wrapped his fingers in the sheets. Clary smiled at his reaction and pulled his pants off completely, leaving him in his boxers and her in a pair of Jace's borrowed sweatpants. "Clary," he moaned as she rubbed some more. "You're wearing far too much clothing for my liking." And with that he flipped them so he could pull off the sweatpants, leaving her now in just a simple pair of black lace panties. "See, much better." He murmured distractedly, as he moved his lips to the sensitive spot beneath her ear and began to suck lightly. Clary moaned and arched her back, she needed pressure down there now. But Jace wouldn't give in so easily.

He kissed over to the side of her mouth before placing a soft kiss on her lips. Then he trailed down until he reached her breasts and cupped the left one in one hand while sucking and flicking his tongue along the right. Clary bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut, after so many days in pain and with only light and infrequent kisses from Jace, the feeling of his hands on her breasts was pure ecstasy. He moved over to her left and repeated what he had done to her right. After he'd had his fun there, he moved down to her panties and lightly rubbed her over top of the underwear. Clary squirmed and Jace smirked before pulling her panties off with his teeth. He then moved back up and blew hot breath on Clary's throbbing clit, she moaned loudly and arched her back slightly. Jace then extended his tongue and licked up her seam, causing Clary to arch even more and tug at the ends of his hair.

Determined to get his favorite reaction, Jace inserted two fingers into her and flicked his tongue along her clit. Clary practically levitated and moaned his name loudly. He held her hips down with his arm and continue to pump and suck. Finally Clary shouted his name and he felt her orgasm. As she continued to moan, Jace licked his lips and crawled back up beside her, one hand on her shaking stomach. When she managed to open her eyes again she saw a smirking Jace whose underwear was forming a generous tent. She bit her and lip and kissed him hard before pushing him back against the pillows. She moved down his body until he was at his boxers before ripping them off to reveal his full, hard length. She leaned down and before Jace could asked she had put him inside her mouth and was beginning to suck. Jace dug his hands into her hair and tried desperately not to cry out. She had begun to follow her mouth with her hair so that she was touching all of him. Finally he had to make her stop for fear that he'd cum.

He pulled her up and kissed her hard, slipping his tongue into her mouth while he massaged her ass gently. She smiled and moved her leg over so she was again straddling him. But then she turned so her back was facing him, intrigued, Jace did not interfere. She lifted herself and slipped him inside her before lying back so her back was against his chest and she rotated her hips. "Fuck Clary that feels amazing," Jace was able to get out before he began to thrust while she continued to rotate her hips in all directions. She propped herself up slightly on his chest using her hands and he thrust up into her even harder. Jace could tell he was hitting a spot he'd never hit before and Clary was thoroughly enjoying it. She steadily moaning and calling his name, while all he could manage was to say her name over and over again.

Suddenly he flipped them over and moved her legs so they were resting on his shoulders, then he began to thrust into her again, harder this time. Clary's body jarring and her mouth open in a long drawn out moan. "Clary," Jace grunted, "I'm going to-" He thrust a few more times, they were so close.

"Jace," Clary ground out. "I'm-" But before she could finish her sentence Jace thrusted one last time and they climaxed together. Jace moved Clary's legs off his shoulders and rolled to the side so as not to crush her still shaking form. When her breathing had become regular again, she opened her eyes and Jace rolled onto his side and grabbed her waist, pulling her body to his. He placed a light kiss on her forehead and let her adjust herself until he was laying on his back with her head on his shoulder and her leg bent over his underneath the sheet. He felt her snuggle her face into the crook of his neck and very soon after she was fast asleep. Jace wrapped an arm around her shoulders and laid back as he fell asleep to Clary's soft breathing. It was good to be home.

 **Hey everyone, I was really in the mood to write some smut for J+C and I also feel super bad about the whole not updating for 6 months thing, so here you go, as promised, some smut before the end of February. I worked pretty hard on this one so let me know what you think and as always thank you so much for taking the time to read this story, means a lot to me. -Meg**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

When Clary woke up she felt Jace lying behind her, his warm fingers tracing circles on her back. She opened her eyes and rolled over so she could look at Jace, his hair was rumpled from sleep and their other previous activities… Clary smiled sleepily at him and he smiled back before kissing her nose lightly. "Good afternoon beautiful." He said quietly and Clary felt her heart jump a little, she loved it when he called her beautiful.

"Hey," she said and then furrowed her brow. "Afternoon? Didn't we get home at like 9:00am? What time is it?" She looked at the clock behind him and saw that it read 1:37pm. She laughed a little and whispered, "Jace, I think we may have slept in. Good thing we don't have any plans today."

He laughed a little too and put a hand on her cheek, his face so open and warm that Clary felt like she was melting. Jace grabbed her waist and pulled her against him before kissing her sweetly. She replied by slipping her tongue into his mouth and running her fingers through his soft, rumpled curls. For several minutes they stayed that way, no words, just kissing and running their hands over each other.

Finally Clary pulled away and winked at Jace before standing up and wandering out the bedroom door and into the kitchen. Jace sat up a little to watch her walk away but didn't get up, he knew she would want him to wait until she finished doing whatever she was doing.

Clary was wearing those same black lace panties and a tight blue tank top and she could feel Jace's eyes on her as she walked away. She opened up the fridge and glanced inside, not much to eat considering they hadn't been home for days and so Jace hadn't gotten to opportunity to go shopping, it was his turn this week. She had been hoping to maybe make something yummy for lunch that they could eat while watching TV but it seemed as if her options were limited. She decided to order a pizza and when she had finished she returned to bedroom to get pants and bra for when the pizza guy arrived. Jace was still in the bed, watching her with that intense gold gaze.

"Who was that on the phone?" He asked sounding genuinely curious as opposed to suspicious. That's something Clary loved about him, he protected her, sometimes a little too much, but he trusted her enough not to be suspicious every time she talked to someone else.

"I was ordering a pizza, I'm starving and there's no food in the house so I figured we could both agree on pizza for lunch." She explained, and Jace raised an amused eyebrow. "What, I thought you liked pizza?" She said a little defensively.

"I do like pizza," he said and started to get out of the bed. He was still not wearing a shirt, only the boxers he had grabbed before they fell asleep. His golden abdomen was hard with muscle, abs and sleek lines everywhere. He was truly beautiful.

"Then what is it? Why are you being so weird?" She said in exasperation, trying to avoid looking at his chest and instead focusing on finding a bra in her mess of an underwear drawer in their dresser.

"Well you see the issue with ordering pizza is that _you_ have to put clothes on to answer the door and I'm not 100% in favor of that plan." He said and strode smoothly up to her, grabbing her face and kissing her quickly before putting on a pair of black sweatpants and still, no shirt.

She bit her lip and stepped in front of him, running her hands down his smooth chest and not meeting his gaze. She reached up on her tiptoes and let her lips linger just below his. Jace leaned his head down and pressed his lips to hers, it was sweet, gentle, and quick.

When the pizza man finally arrived one hour later, apologizing lazily and halfheartedly, Clary did not tip. But after he had left, she took off the sweatpants but left the tank top and underwear. She curled up on the couch with a relaxed and warm Jace, eating pizza under a blanket while watching TV. A night it with Jace was her favorite kind.

That was, until she felt a sharp stabbing pain in her ribs and before she could stop herself, she cried out. Jace went from relaxed to extremely tense and concerned in a matter of seconds, grabbing Clary and frantically asking if she was ok and should he call Magnus. But as soon as it had come, the pain had gone.

Clary waved Jace's concerned hands away and laughed a little nervously, "I'm alright, my ribs hurt for a second and then it was just gone. Probably just my heart reacting to all the junk food." Jace looked dubious and was still very tense. He was still holding onto her arms, but he moved them around her to hug her, not too tightly just enough to comfort her and himself.

"I think we should still call Magnus, after what happened I don't want to take any chances." He said in a voice that brokered no argument. He pulled out his phone before Clary could even reply and called Magnus, turning towards the window and away from Clary. "Hey Magnus can you come over, Clary felt a sharp pain in her ribs and we want to make sure she's alright," he paused and there was quick talking on the other side of the line. "Right ok see you soon, thanks Magnus."

And he hung up, turning back to see Clary with one eyebrow raised. "Over protective much, dad?" She put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm not dying Jace, you don't need to overreact every time I get a little bit hurt or sick. It might've been the way I was sitting, or it might've been a reaction to all the junk food. Whatever it was, I'm fine and I don't need saving." Her voice went from mildly annoyed to outright angry by the end.

"Clary I-" Jace's eyes were wide in genuine surprise, something even Clary rarely saw. Then his face set in his angry yet cocky expression that appeared whenever he got scared or worried. "Well I'm sorry that I care about your well being after you were kidnapped and seriously injured by freaking vampires three days ago! I'm not trying to save you because I think you're weak, I'm trying to help you because sometimes you're too strong." He shouted and before Clary could say anything he held up a hand to stop her and turned away, walking out the front door and slamming it behind him.

Clary groaned and put her head in her hands. She sank down on the couch and stared at the wall, she and Jace hadn't had a fight since before he left for Idris when he told her she couldn't come with. She ran into the bedroom and grabbed her sketchbook and a few pencils, trying not to focus on the fact Jace was mad at her and instead of staying to work this small conflict out he had left. She started to trace an outline of a rune she'd been thinking of for a few days when the pain in her ribs came back, far worse than before and this time it didn't go away. She gasped, suddenly unable to breathe and fell to the floor, her sketchbook falling from her hands and clattering to the floor beside her. She laid on her back, gasping for air that wasn't coming in. Her vision became blurry and then it all went dark. With one final gasp Clary blacked out.

 **Hey everyone, sorry for not updating in awhile, time flies when you're incredibly stressed. Anyway, I thought I would throw in some more drama and suspense, don't worry I'll upload chapter 15 soon. I'm balancing out all the sweetness with drama, seemed necessary. Ok thanks for reading and be sure to review, it makes my day! - Meg**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Jace shoved his hands in his pockets and walked briskly towards the subway, hoping to clear his mind with some training at the institute. Clary was so damn stubborn sometimes, all he ever wanted to do was keep her safe and now she was saying she didn't need saving? He'd saved her more times than he could count but apparently she couldn't see that. And it's not like he was trying to save her anyway, he was being careful because he wanted to make sure she was healthy and safe after the attack. But if she didn't want his help then he sure as hell wasn't going to give it. He shook his head to clear away the angry thoughts as he boarded the train, already on auto pilot.

Magnus arrived at Jace and Clary's small apartment within 15 minutes of Jace's call, very impressive considering the ever present Manhattan traffic. He knocked on the door and stood and waited… and waited. He knocked again and there was no answer, giving up on niceties he pushed the door open and looked around the empty apartment. He then noticed a hand and a fan of red hair on the ground behind the couch. He ran to the couch to find Clary laying on the floor, her eyes closed and her chest disturbingly still. "Oh no Clary don't do this to me!" He said and grabbed her wrist to check her pulse, unsurprisingly he couldn't find anything. "Dammit where is Jace!" He shouted frantically and looked around but Jace was obviously not there. He grabbed Clary and turned in a tight circle trying to think of the fastest way back to the institute. The institute carriage would probably be best.

He dialed Alec quickly and pressed the phone to his ear with his shoulder, Clary lying limply in his arms. "Alec? Yeah hey, Clary isn't breathing and I need to get her back to the institute as soon as possible, can you send the carriage?" He listened as Alec frantically asked where Jace was. "I don't know where Jace is! Obviously not here or Clary wouldn't be lying dead on her living room floor. Dammit I don't have time for this, send the stupid carriage Alec!" Alec quickly complied and hung up.

An agonizing seven minutes passed with Magnus applying iratzes and even resorting to CPR when his healing spells weren't having any effect. Finally the carriage arrived and he threw Clary into the back seat and laid her across his lap, continuing the CPR as the carriage pulled away from the curb.

Jace arrived at the institute doors almost 20 minutes later, he angrily shoved them open and had almost reached the elevator when Magnus burst through the doors with an extremely pale and limp Clary in his arms, a look of pure panic on his face. From there everything seemed to move in slow motion, Jace ran at full speed towards Magnus, reaching him in what seemed like years when it was really only a few seconds. He grabbed Clary and ran to the elevator which seemed to take eons to arrive before he could rush inside and go up to the main floor towards the infirmary. Alec, Izzy and Maryse met them and rushed to keep up with Jace as he burst through the infirmary's doors and laid Clary on a bed. Magnus pushed passed him with an armful of supplies and went to work, using more magic than Jace had ever seen him use. Jace stepped back, running his hands through his hair and looked at Clary in powerless desperation, Alec was saying something but the world seemed muffled and Jace didn't hear it. After what felt like years Magnus stepped back from Clary whose chest was rising shallowly but at least it was rising at all. "That's all I can do, I'm sorry I can't do more but what she really needs is a mundane hospital, they can help her more. She has a collapsed lung and some sort of fast acting toxin in her blood which caused her heart to stop. It is a miracle I was able to bring her back at all. But we should move her fast if you want her to stay back" He said this all in a rush, watching Jace's face turn from relieved to even more panicked if that was even possible.

"Alright well what are we waiting for, let's get her to a mundane hospital!" He yelled, gently picking Clary up and rushing outside to wait by the curb for the ambulance Alec was already calling. Once they arrived at the hospital Clary was rushed inside by terrified paramedics whom Jace had threatened to stab several times whenever they had asked him to move away from Clary's barely breathing, limp body. She was immediately taken to an OR at which point hospital security had been forced to physically hold Jace back while the doctors rushed off with Clary.

After what seemed like an eternity, which in actuality was only about 4 hours, a nurse came out to the waiting room and walked up to Jace cautiously, glancing at the seraph blade at his hip several times before meeting his eyes and saying, "So Clary is out of surgery, her lung collapsed and she had a minor heart attack, the fact you even got her here alive is a miracle. Unfortunately she's still unconscious and we aren't sure when she'll wake up, she very well may be comatose for awhile, so please be prepared for that. But she will survive and if she wakes up she'll make a full recovery. I'll take you to her room." She gestured to Jace to follow her and began to walk briskly back down the hall. Jace stood up and caught up to her easily, feeling numb and blurry, like he was seeing the world through a veil. Jace had felt shock before, especially when he thought Isabelle was going to die in the demon realm a few years ago or the few times that Alec had been severely injured, but this shock was something new, something infinitely worse. This shock wasn't fear, this shock was numbness, he felt purely blank. They arrived at Clary's room seemingly suddenly, Jace had been lost in his thoughts and had followed the nurse on autopilot.

When Jace walked into the room a chill went down his spine, he hated mundane hospitals. The smell of chemicals and sickness made him feel ill and the white walls, white floors, white sheets and white quietly beeping machinery made the room feel like one of those padded rooms in a mental hospital. Then he looked at Clary. Her skin was as white as the room and wires and tubes covered her body, including one that was clearly a breathing tube down her throat. Her hair was the only color in the room, a bright auburn fan spreading across the white pillow. Her eyes were shut and she looked so peaceful, like she was only asleep.

Jace rushed to her side, sitting on the bed next to her and grabbing her hand with one of his hands and stroking her soft, bright hair with the other. The nurse walked out of the room and Jace felt tears well up in his eyes, it had been such a long time since he'd cried. He let the tears fall down his cheeks and pressed his face into Clary's pale neck. "Clary…" His voice cracked as he quietly and desperately whispered her name into her hair. He knew she was hurt, he knew she wasn't only asleep, he knew that he should sit in one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs lined up along the wall, but he couldn't bear to just sit next to her bed. He climbed up next to her so he was laying on his side and gently placed one arm over her stomach and one continued to stroke her hair with his other hand. He buried his face in her hair again and let himself cry. The numbness was fading and the pain was crashing in as the realization that she was going to be comatose for an indefinite amount of time hit him. The realization that the last thing they'd done is fight. The realization that she could've and probably should've died and he wasn't there. And so he laid there next to her and cried until he fell asleep, despite the constant beeping of the heart monitor.

 **Hey guys. I'm so sorry for leaving you on a cliffhanger like that for a month, I swear I intended to update soon after that and then life happened and boom suddenly it was the end of May. Hope you like the drama, I wanted to spice it up. Will Clary ever wake up? Guess you'll have to find out, I'll update again sometime in June, that's a promise. Thanks for reading and be sure to follow and review! :) -Meg**


End file.
